


Family

by WhiteRoseRed



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseRed/pseuds/WhiteRoseRed
Summary: Han Solo may not have been the best dad, but he was a pretty good pilot.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Family

On a day when we both were bored  
I lifted you away from your home  
In my home  
And we zigzagged through an asteroid belt  
The toss and swing and loop-de-loops and you flailed  
As if someone was tickling you  
I got to hear you laugh  
It reminded me  
I’d never seen this course charted but  
I thought I knew which way to go  
Anyway

You got bigger, the ship stayed  
the same size  
the same space  
the number of the stars  
winking into being  
exploding out again

I don’t read poetry  
I don’t sing songs  
Your mother did and she would say  
“Be mine forever, and I will love you twice as long”  
I used to think it was a stupid riddle  
Set to music from a crumpled planet  
But from here  
I can see  
It’s just the truth


End file.
